


Uncertain Hips

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie is brave, F/F, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena has always been a bit self conscious about her body especially in her scrubs. What happens when she takes (drags) Bernie shopping for a new outfit for the upcoming gala?





	Uncertain Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Berena fic. Its a bit of fluff I've been toying with for the past few months. I've just FINALLY had the time to sit down and write. I do hope you enjoy it :)

Soft brown eyes tracked her friend’s movements from across the ward. It had been a slow enough morning, one simple appendectomy had put Serena in her light blue scrubs. Bernie was leaning against the nurses’ station comfortable in her dark blue standards, she couldn’t say the same about her co-lead. She watched her pull at scrub top, as if trying to will it to swallow her whole. She knew her friend hated them, even in the theater they made her uncomfortable. 

Her eyes continued to watch her until she realized she was headed her way. She quickly glanced down at the chart that was open in front of her. “I bloody hate these things.” She stated the obvious as she slid up next to Bernie. 

She shrugged, “I think it’s a nice color on you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, she risked a glance up at her friend and noted her lightly colored cheeks. 

“Color or not the cut is unflattering as all get out.” Bernie opened her mouth to rebuttal but was interrupted by Fletch.

-

Seven hours later they were arm in arm strolling across the street and down to Albie’s. It was late, Bernie was exhausted but she had no one waiting for her at home. She couldn’t turn down more time with Serena especially when she asked so sweetly. It was a chilly night and as soon as they stepped out into the crisp air Bernie felt the smaller woman link their arms together. She ducked her head and hid a smile. The air inside the pub was warm, almost too warm. Bernie helped Serena off with her coat and hung both of them up by the door while her friend went to the bar to get them drinks. Settling into a booth towards the back Bernie let her eyes gaze around the dimly lit bar. It was slow for a Wednesday night, only a hand full of people. Glancing at her watch she realized why, it was nearing 11pm. She looked back towards the bar watching Serena carefully balance two glasses, a bottle, and a basket of chips. Her eyes raked down her body. Dark tailored pants hugged her legs loosely, her feet adored with sensible nursing shoes for the hours spent on her feet. Bernie had always admired Serena’s sense of style but there was something she was beginning to notice. Her top, lovely and flowing as it was, an array of blacks, oranges, and brows was long, it seems to swallow her, hide her. She frowned, was Serena trying to hide?

“Hope you don’t mind, I’m starving.”

Bernie snapped back to the present. “So am I, such healthy food we eat.” She flashed Serena a smile and watched as her friends grin falter. 

“I know its late and I shouldn’t eat or drink anything…”

“Serena.” Bernie covered her hand with her own. “I’m joking, I’ll never turn down Albie’s chips and we haven’t had anything since lunch. Thank you.” She squeezed her hand and watched the smile reappear. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, sipping wine and sharing the food, their fingers brushed occasionally. “I was thinking,” Serena pushed back her wine glass and rolled her shoulders to try to loosen the knots that were growing there. “We have that gala for the Holby hospitals at the end of the month. 

Bernie groaned, “Do we HAVE to go.”

“Yes, darling, you’re now a department head, you have to go.” She watched Bernie roll her eyes. “I could do with a bit of shopping, as I’m sure you could to.” Bernie’s eyes narrowed. “We are both off on Saturday, why don’t we make a day of it.”

“Serena, I hate shopping.” She all but whined. 

“I know, it’s not my favorite activity either but…”

“Fine, pick you up at ten?”

“It’s a date.” Bernie felt her cheeks burn. 

-

The blonde fell back against Serena’s sofa and sighed. Never again, she loved Serena dearly, more than she’d let herself dare think about. But she was NEVER EVER going shopping with her again. Her feet ached her back was sore, she was just dang exhausted. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and Serena pressed a tumbler full of whiskey into her hand. “I thought you might need this.”

“Thanks.” She whispered taking a sip, letting the liquid burn down her throat. She knew she was the only reason Serena kept whiskey in her house, the thought warmed her more than any alcohol could. Serena sat down next to her, legs curled up underneath her. She was clad in dark sweats and an oversized hoodie of deep burgundy. “You lied to me you know.”

Serena looked scandalized, “I don’t know whatever you are talking about.”

“Yes you do, ‘Shopping isn’t my favorite activity.’” Bernie mimicked. “My foot.”

Serena giggled, “What can I say, I don’t love it but once I get there and start shopping its quite pleasant.” She dropped her head onto Bernie’s shoulder and sighed when she felt long fingers begin to card their way through her short locks. A smile played on her lips as she let her eyes slid shut, reminding her fingers to hold onto the glass in her hand. She adored the closeness she felt with Bernie, it warmed her inside and out. It made her feel special, like she could do anything in the world. 

Bernie rolled her eyes, remembering the at least fifteen stores she got drug into. She had to hand it to Serena she did have almost a whole new wardrobe and a very attractive suit for the gala. It took Bernie almost half the afternoon to realize that SHE was the one trying on all the shirts, pants, jackets and yes, lingerie before she called Serena out. “Ms. Campbell, it seems I have about ten bags here and you have nothing.”

“That’s not true.” Serena held up her one lone bag.

“That doesn’t count, that has chocolates in it.”

Serena rolled her eyes, “Technicalities.” 

“You helped me purchase my suit, I’m going to help you find a dress.”

“Really Bernie it’s getting late…and I have a dress I wear to galas already!” She did, Bernie had seen it before, it was black, slightly low cut and flared nicely at the hips. Bernie had caught herself staring at those hips, repeatedly. 

“Nope, turnabout is fair play.” She shooed Serena off to the dressing room loaded down with most of Bernie’s bags so she had her hands free peruse the racks. Color was what she was looking for, and it was what she found. A deep emerald number caught her eye, she pulled it off the rack. It had a plunging front and a plummeting back. Holding it up on herself it seemed the length would fall right to Serena’s knee. She the clingy material would hug her just so. She felt her pulse quicken at the thought of Serena in it. She knew it was something her friend wouldn’t normally wear, and she wondered fleetingly if she could convince her to wear it, she pondered if she could handle her wearing it. Taking a deep breath she turned to the dressing room, grabbing two of the same dresses in different sizes, unsure of what size exactly Serena would take.  
“Serena?”

“This one!” Bernie followed the sound and gently rapped on the door. It swung open and Serena stood. “What did you find?” Bernie held out the dress. She could see the hesitation written on her friends face. “That’s…a bit…risqué, don’t you think?”

Bernie shook her head, “Just try it on. I wasn’t sure what size so I brought two.”

Serena nodded holding the dress out in front of her examining it. “We’ll see.” 

Bernie was about to step out when her friend began to take of her trousers and hand them to her, “Could you hang them up please?”

Bernie did as she was told and turned around averting her eyes. She heard the rustling of clothes and the slide of the zipper. “Oh. Oh no I couldn’t wear this.”

Bernie turned around and her breath left her chest. Serena stood self-consciously pulling at the hips of the dress, a gesture Bernie now knew that meant Serena was uncomfortable with how I accentuated her figure. The dipping neck line showed just more than a hint of ample cleavage and the plunging back displayed a stunning view of her beautifully creamy back. With a pair of Serena’s killer heels the woman would knock out everyone who came near her. “You have to buy that.” Bernie managed to squeak out.

“Are you insane?! Look!” Serena motioned to her hips and thighs. “I look like a…like…one of those pool flotation devices.”

“Serena…” Bernie took a calming breath and pulled her so she was standing behind her close, close enough to feel the heat of her back. “You are insane.” She met her friend’s confused eyes in the mirror. “Look at yourself.”

“Believe me I am.” Bernie watched as the tears gathered and for a moment kicked herself for ever bringing the dress in. “I see a washed up heavy old woman. I used to be thin, with curves, and now…now…. Just a curve, a fat old cow, Edward was right.” Her voice cracked. 

Long limbs encircled her waist pulling her near, Bernie rested her head on Serena’s shoulder, the smell of her perfume tickling her nose. “Edward’s an ass and he’s jealous. He knew what he lost, he was trying to hurt you, and in his own sick way trying to make you come back.” She shushed Serena as she tried to interrupt. “We are getting older, we can’t deny that but Serena, you know what I see?”

She shook her head. 

“I see a magnificently stunning woman, a woman who has been through so much, to hell and back. She is one of the warmest, funniest, smartest, most clever women I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing let alone being the friend of. You are sexy, women would kill for curves like yours, and I know I would. You’re beautiful Serena. And this dress, it fits you perfectly. If you really are uncomfortable in it, please don’t buy it because of me. I just want you to really look, because if you do I think you’ll see I’m right.” She reached forward and gently kissed Serena’s cheek. “I’ll be outside.” She squeezed her once before letting herself out of the dressing room. 

-

“Bernie?”

“Hum?” She murmured, her nose gently brushing Serena’s hair. 

“Thank you.”

“For?” They were curled into each other now. The TV on low and empty glasses abandoned on the coffee table. 

“Just being you.”

She let out one scoff of laughter before dropping a kiss in Serena’s hair. She glanced at the clock. It was nearing 10pm, her shift started at 6am. “I better get home, 5 am will come   
all too soon.” She gently pulled away from the brunette immediately missing her warmth. Serena went to get up but Bernie pushed her gently back to the couch. “I’ll lock up on my way out.” She pulled a throw off the chair and handed it to Serena, “Stay where it’s warm.”

“Goodnight Bernie.” 

Bernie turned back to look at her and felt the warmth explode in her chest. Serena looked so adorable sitting curled in the throw. “Night Serena.”

-

Over the next few weeks Bernie found herself watching Serena more and more, not just for what she was wearing and how she wore it but really watching. Her face, the way she   
played with the pendant around her neck when she was nervous or unsure of herself, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and the way her nostrils flared when she was upset. She knew she had a crush on her friend for a long time but it seemed since that day shopping it had turned into something more. She could be imagining it but she had caught Serena glazing at her from across the ward too many times to count. Bernie knew herself well. When she was faced with a decision that wasn’t in surgery she ran. Running was easier, running was safe, and running was the easy way. Her eyes traced Serena’s face from the nursing station and felt for once she didn’t want the easy way. 

-

The night of the gala came much too soon for anyone’s liking. Serena asked if Bernie would pick her up, neither were taking a plus one, much to both of their reliefs. Bernie pushed down the nausea that was forcing its way up her throat. Every inch of her was telling her to run as she turned off the car in Serena’s drive. All she had to do was back down the drive and go home. Then turn in her resignation, sell her flat and move to Antarctica that would be easier than this. A mantra floated through her head. ‘What if I fall? Oh but darling what if you fly?’ She took a deep breath and checked her reflection one last time. She went to a shop today, got her hair done up, half pulled back the other half falling down in soft curls, her makeup was painted on her face, just enough to bring out the stunning hazel in her eyes. Under the soft sky blue pressed shirt she wore the lingerie Serena picked out for her. She didn’t buy it when she made her try it on, but found herself last week going back to the store and purchasing it. The light purple pushup was doing wonders for a cleavage just noticeable from the two buttons she left undone. Stepping out of the car she swung her navy blue dress coat on and reached for the dozen red roses and white lilies she had picked up on her way over. Wiping her sweaty hands on her pants she made her way to the door on shaky legs. She prayed to whatever god was listening that she was right about this. A surprisingly steady finger reached out and rang the bell. Rustling on the other side was followed by a muffled curse and finally the door swung open. Serena was reaching down using the door knob to balance as she bent over trying to slip on her other black high heel. Bernie blanched at the cleavage spilling out from his angle. She was wearing her dress. The dress she quickly corrected herself. 

“Sorry, this damn thi-“ Shoe adjusted she stood upright. 

“Hi.” Bernie smiled nervously. 

“H-Hi.”

“These are for you.” Bernie held out the flowers. “You…Serena, you look… spectacular…wow.” The deep green dress hugged her just so and with the heels the dress was as killer   
as Bernie knew it would be. Her makeup was a little heavier making her eyes sparkle, her hair was fluffier than she was used to seeing it making her fingers twitch wanting to reach out and feel. 

The look on her face gave Bernie pause, she watched the emotions flicker, surprise, desire, disbelief, and perhaps, just maybe love. Her eyes went from the flowers down to the blondes feet slowly to rake up, halt at her exposed chest before up to her face, hair and finally to settle on her eyes. “Bernie… you..these...” She reached for the flowers. “What…   
You’re…stunning.”

Bernie felt herself blush as her fingers gently brushed Serena’s before self-consciously touching her made up hair. “Thanks.”

“Umm come in, let me put these in water.” Serena looked back over her shoulder at Bernie almost tripping into the kitchen. She felt strong fingers catch her elbow. 

“Okay?”

“Humm? Oh yes, just the heels…” She paused again to stare at Bernie then the flowers, smelling them a smile lit up her face. “These are wonderful. Thank you.” She met brown eyes for a second before reaching for a vase under the sink and filling it with water. Setting the flowers in the center of her island in the kitchen she gently fingered a petal of a rose. “No one has gotten me flowers…since…since…” She tried to think, surely someone had but it was escaping her mind at the moment. Her eyes moved back to Bernie. “Not that I don’t love them…but…why?”

Bernie felt her heart speed up, was it not obvious? She swallowed hard, she could do this. “Beautiful flowers for a stunning lady.” She willed her voice to stay strong, “Typically on a date, especially a first one you bring her flowers I believe.” She held her breath.

She heard Serena gasp, there was a five second pause, everything stopped it felt like an eternity but then suddenly Serena was in front of her. “Really?” She breathed her breath hot on Bernie’s cheek.

“If you’d like, that is.”

A grin threatened to spit Serena’s face in two her eyes shining like Bernie had never seen before. “I’d love.” 

The relief was so great it almost made Bernie sag against her as it coursed through her veins. Fingers reached out and gently traced the brunettes jaw line. “I was so hoping you’d say that.”

Serena smiled and looped her arms around Bernie’s neck, pulling their bodies together. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long long time.” 

Bernie smiled, “Me too.” She met her eyes and gently brought their lips together. Soft at first gently smearing lipstick, searching smoothly sliding against each other. The electricity coursing between the two made them gasp and they pulled back to catch their breath. “Wow.”

Serena hummed in agreement resting their foreheads together. “Very much wow. How am I going to focus on anything but you tonight?”

“We’ll have to find out won’t we Ms. Campbell.” Bernie winked and took Serena’s hand in hers leading her out of the house.


End file.
